Recently, the interest in health has been rising. And, accordingly, the development of cleaning devices performing cleaning has been growing at a fast rate. With the evolution of the cleaning devices, the development of cleaning devices providing a cleaning function and providing an air cleaning function (or air purifying function) both at the same time is also being actively carried out. In this specification, a cleaning device may represent a device performing cleaning and air purification (or air cleaning) while moving around on its own.
However, problems existed in the conventional cleaning devices in that by performing cleaning or air cleaning (or air purification) without considering its distance from the user, efficient cleaning or air cleaning could not be provided.